Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices are fundamental components for integrated circuits to implement digital logic. A CMOS device typically includes a p-type metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) used to pull an output to logic high and an n-type metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) used to pull the output down to logic low, depending on an input signal provided to the gates of the PMOS and NMOS transistors.
Compound semiconductor devices are often used in radio frequency (RF) applications and provide several advantages over regular semiconductor devices. For example, compound semiconductor devices can operate at lower voltages as compared to regular semiconductor devices, and electrons in compound semiconductor devices move faster than electrons in silicon, allowing faster processing speeds.